Whispers in the Dark
by Vega1301
Summary: Iruka has a secret in his bloodline. He gets abducted and everything changes. Kakashi had secretly fallen for Iruka and now he's desperate to find him. Iruka has to get stronger but can he stay away? another option after Emotions, Complicated ch6 KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

This is not a songfic although I did name it after the song. =)

**Warnings: **Mild swearing. Yaoi. Badass Iruka. Head over heels in love Kakashi (not yet confessed ;))

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Iruka, OMC/Iruka (although I don't know to what extend yet)

I don't think it'll be a problem but it's a second path from** _Emotions, Complicated_**'s 6th chapter. But you can read it as a new story as well.

But **I do recommend you read the 5th (and maybe 6th chapter of it, for the abduction itself.) Here: **

**.net/s/7268696/6/Emotions_Complicated**

**Summary: **(I'll publish the actual summary in the 3rd chapter because if I write it now it would spoil everything!)

Iruka was taken right in front of Kakashi during a mission but Kakashi was helpless and watched his love being taken. Now, there's no trace of it even happening, let alone to find the abductors. And why did Hokage suddenly called the ANBU team on the search back and gave orders not to search anymore? What does the Hokage and a few know but not tell him?

-to not spoil, that's the best I can do right now.

**5-9-11 edit**

Special thanks to Maxine101 for betaing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong> (or for you who's read and continued from Emotions, Complicated, chapter 7)

The third Hokage almost jumped when he saw the pug on his table. "Pakkun, what's wrong?" he asked.

The pug tilted its head so that the old man could get a better look at its collar. Sandaime reached and took the paper. "Kakashi needs medics" Pakkun said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sandaime shook his head and mumbled, "Rude dog."

xXx

"Let's go!" Izumo stopped when he realized no one was following him. "What?"

"Are you sure she said yes? For all of us?" a spiky haired man asked in suspicion.

"Well, yeah. I told her about Iruka and she let us go. So let us go!" Izumo said, waving his hand to usher the other man onward.

Kakashi sighed and cringed in pain because of his lungs' movement. He had forgotten about the damn broken ribs! "I've already informed Hokage-sama. He is probably assembling a rescue team already." Kakashi was suppressing his emotions, but the control he had over his heart was fading. His world was spinning, he felt his chest was empty, and he couldn't breathe. compared to that, the physical pain he had was nothing.

"But we have to go!" Izumo insisted.

"Go where?"

Kakashi probably wanted to go rescue Iruka more than this damn brat standing in front of him, but he had to keep his cool and direct the panicking team. Wait; did he just call the Chunin, who was only a few years younger than him, a brat?

"I-I don't know but we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Izumo insisted.

"Look _kid_, if we were strong enough by ourselves, we wouldn't have lost Iruka in the first place. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not doing so well. I have fucking broken ribs! If you think you two Chunin can take six unknown enemies on your own, then go ahead!" Kakashi yelled at the man in front of him. He had never yelled before.

The two Chunin looked at him with widened eyes and Izumo spoke without looking at the angry Jounin. "But you don't understand: he's family! I can't just let him die! I can't…" His voice lowered as he spoke until it disappeared. He looked like he was about to cry, and Kakashi's pain was worse now. However, after years of suppressing his emotions along with ANBU training was paying. He could keep his face (which was covered with a mask) and voice emotionless.

"We are going to save him, but we can't do it the way as are right now, and I don't want to die before I can save him." His face and voice were emotionless, but his words gave him away. He realized his mistake as he made it, but didn't say anything about it.

The two Chunin were looking at him now, confused because of the disparity in his words and behavior. Izumo eventually said, "We don't even know how long he's been gone. Shit!"

Kotetsu looked at the Jounin with pleading with his eyes. "Can't you send some of your hounds after him before the scent can disappear?"

Why hadn't he thought of that? And he was supposed to be the genius! "U-Ugh yeah." He flashed three hand signs and used the blood still lingering on his thumb to slap on the ground and summoned three of his nin-ken. A dog with sunglasses, a white dog and the pug from before appeared before them. "Go find Iruka!" he barked at them.

"Yes boss." The three dogs replied before they scattered.

The Chunin were looking at Kakashi. They both realized that Kakashi hadn't used an honorific. Kotetsu asked, confused, "Don't they need his scent beforehand?"

Kakashi blushed. Both Chunin saw Hatake Kakashi, _the_ Great Copy Nin, blush. The mask covered the most of it, but they could see his ears turn pink. Their brows rose in unison.

"I…uhm…we know each other a-and…uh…" Kakashi tried to explain. He couldn't tell them he had his scent because years ago Iruka went on a mission and was late returning so he broke in to his house and had his hounds sniff around! He scratched the back of his head. "It's a funny story actually." After a pause he added, "for another time."

The two Chunin looked at each other and made a mental note to ask about it later.

"So let's go!" Izumo said in a voice that was slightly too loud. He stopped and looked at his friend. They both sighed and put their fists in front of them. They did rock paper scissors and Izumo lost. He growled for a second as Kotetsu grinned and turned around.

"You coming?" Kotetsu demanded. Izumo growled again and Kotetsu jumped on a tree branch and set forth.

Izumo turned around and offered his hand to help the injured Jonin. As Kakashi took it, Izumo put the Jounin's arm around his neck and jumped while supporting the older man.

Then they were on their way to Konoha.

xXx

"I knew it! It shouldn't have come to this! Damn it! Why did you send him on a mission away from Konoha, Hokage-sama!" The voice of the Kunoichi started out as angry, but she was almost crying by the time she finished speaking.

"Anko…"

"Shut up Genma! You know as much as I do what might happen to him!" she snapped.

"I do," Genma agreed, "and I'm itching to go out to save him and kill the bastards who took him! I'm not trying to stop you, but if you want to save him, YOU JUST HAVE TO SHUT UP AND LET THE HOKAGE SPEAK! HE HAS A PLAN AND YOU'RE WASTING TIME!_" _he shouted.

Anko looked at him with unshed tears in her widened eyes and with a quiet voice said, "You're right."

Genma turned to face the Hokage. "What are we going to do Hokage-sama?"

"Do you know if it was _them_?" Sandaime asked softly.

"We don't have any information since we are not…"

Anko cut Genma off and finished the sentence herself. "We aren't all high and mighty enough to know about secret clan families and nobles and other crap the Council sees fit to keep to themselves!"

Genma glared at her as finished what he'd been saying before Anko's interruption. "We are not pure bloods by any means, and therefore we are not aware of clan matters."

"But I really doubt it was them. His parents were exiled from the clan damn it! Why the hell would they want them-_him_, back?" Anko fumed.

"Even though they don't accept the…-_him_, as one of them, I doubt they'd send assassins or capture him," Genma continued.

"So it must be one of the enemies, right?" Anko asked.

"But again, he does _not_ belong in the clan! Why would anyone want him?" Genma argued

"A long time grudge maybe?" Anko suggested. "Or they haven't heard?"

"They haven't heard in twenty four years?" Genma asked with disbelief. "I doubt it, especially now. I think they discovered his identity and tracked him down."

"Everything happened before he was born, so they wouldn't know he exists at all, and he probably doesn't have a personal file or anything – I don't know how they keep track of their members, though. His mother left the clan _before_ he was born, so he is technically _not_ from the clan."

"But he's blood, Anko. He's _family._ Clans aren't about membership," Genma argued.

"But-But…" Anko faltered.

"So do we send a rescue team after him Hokage-sama?" Genma asked, turning sharply back toward his leader. "It might not be _them._ Even if it were, the agreement doesn't include him. Iruka is a Konoha shinobi who was captured during an official mission."

"Yes, Genma, I plan on sending an ANBU team after him," the Hokage replied. "But, if it is _them_, you know they'll come back empty handed."

"But, if it is them, they'll let you know, right?" Genma asked.

"Yes."

"Can we join the ANBU team, Hokage-sama?" Anko asked. She was talking politely now that she was requesting something from her superior.

"No. You will go as a secondary team," the Sandaime announced. "Take the shinobi returning from their mission with him and learn what they know. You can track him together."

The two Jounin nodded.

"Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki and Hatake Kakashi were the shinobi with Iruka Umino when he was taken. Kakashi's summons will come in handy I suppose," the Hokage mused.

"Hai!" They both answered in sync.

"And be careful not to mention this conversation around them," the Hokage warned. "They are not cleared to know about Iruka-san's family line."

"Hai!" And they were gone.

xXx

xXx

**A.N. **Please review! ^_^

And thanks to Calliecat22 for beta'ing this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N.** Sorry for late updating! I had problem placing the details. I know I said I'd upload a background story as the 2nd chapter, but Maxine101(my amazing beta!) and I decided it was too boring so she's the only one who read it (and the whole chapter went to trash ^_^). Anyway, she suggested I should make it a little mystery, so there you go. You'll get more clues/details every chapter and you'll know enough to understand what's going on. You can ask me if you have any questions but I won't answer spoilers ^_^ So, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own it. Thanks for asking though, I'm flattered! XP

Oh, and don't worry, Iruka and Kakashi will be more in the next chapter (not together though T.T) . Don't get impatient! ^_^

xXx

"When are they arriving? Can't we go to them?" Anko demanded as she paced around the walls protecting the village.

" Anko! Will you stop asking the same damn thing over and over again every five seconds?" Genma asked from his seat near the gates.

"No! I have to do something!" she replied, not slowing down at all. "They're too damn slow!"

"Since they've requested medics, I'm guessing at least one of them is injured," Genma reasoned.

"Ugh!" she sighed and sat on the wall. Genma did the same.

"Do you think it's them?" Anko asked in low tones. Anyone passing by wouldn't have been able to hear more than a low hum unless they were right on top of the two shinobi.

"I don't know," Genma replied in a voice just as soft, "but there's no reason for them to want him."

Anko leaned in, softening her voice even more. "His mother _was_ their heiress you know. I've heard rumors that the new heiress has died without having given birth to a child."

"And they want what they exiled?" Genma asked in disbelief.

"They might," Anko replied seriously. " It could also be that the enemies of the fucking clan heard she died and assumed they would want Iruka, since he is a legitimate heir by blood, and decided to eliminate him."

Both shinobi let out soft growls at the same time, but there was no one else to laugh at them.

"But then why kidnap him?" Anko demanded.

"I don't know…Maybe they want an exchange or something?" Genma suggested halfheartedly.

Silence, and then Anko changed the subject. "So, what do you think a pureblood like Iruka is capable of?"

"I really don't know. The rumor is that they have endless capacity which can be extended with training," Genma replied.

They lapsed into silence again before Anko burst out with, "I'm going to kill the bastards!" Genma looked at the feisty woman as she said, "I'll give them to Ibiki and watch with pleasure as he tortures the living hell out of them!"

Genma opened his mouth to say he had no idea why she had just popped up with that thought, he saw people coming. He jumped off of the wall and said, "Are you coming or will you just sit there making empty threats to yourself?"

Anko made a face to him and jumped towards the main gate.

xXx

Two shinobi were waiting at the gate. A worn out Izumo asked, "What…is…going…on? What…are…they…doing at the…FUCKİN' GATE!" He gave all he had to the last words, the others stuck between pants. Kakashi took his arm away and nodded with a smile when the Chunin looked at him suspiciously.

"I can walk," he said in response to the unasked question.

Izumo nodded and bent over in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Where were the fucking medics you asked for?" Kotetsu demanded with irritation

Kakashi shrugged as he limped through the front gates.

xXx

Anko anxiously kept pacing as Genma only fidgeted where he was, leaning on a hospital wall.

"What's taking so long?" Anko asked, mostly to herself

"Maybe his ribs are broken?" Genma replied, his voice a little too high with nerves. "A rib could have punctured a lung."

"Alright alright, Genma, relax a little would you?" Anko snapped.

"Iruka's been gone for five hours! He could already be…"

"Shut up! He's alive, okay?" Anko snapped, turning on her heel to face her best friend. "And anyway, they wouldn't have _taken_ him if they were going to kill him so quickly."

"Right," he mumbled before the door opened with a click.

The both ninjas were standing in before the door in a flash, blocking the exit as soon as they heard its sound. Kotetsu looked as the man and woman appeared in front of him and his companion, not letting them pass. "Guys, we have to get out or they'll strip Kakashi-san in front of us and I really don't want to see that," he said to the friends blocking his path.

"Oi! I heard that!" Kakashi snapped from inside the room.

Genma stepped backwards to let them pass and Anko gripped Izumo's arm tightly. Izumo let out a pained moan as he was pulled away and Kotetsu and Genma followed them to the now empty waiting room.

"What happened exactly?" Anko demanded.

The Chunin looked at her in confusion for just a moment. It was enough for Anko to lose what little patience she had left. She opened her mouth to yell at the poor Chunin, who were worn out because of the mission and their quick return to the village, but she was interrupted when the spiky hair Chunin said, "We were on our mission, escorting a client's convoy when the bandits attacked in a wave of about sixty men. When we finished one, another wave appeared, and when we finished them Iruka warned us about ninja's presence."

"What?" Genma asked in surprise.

"He said he almost ended up with a kunai in his heart," Izumo clarified.

Genma and Anko shared a glance.

"And?" Anko prompted with irritation.

"And a third wave of bandits came." Izumo replied. "We weren't injured, but we soon tired and were bound to make some mistakes."

"Which we did!" Kotetsu exclaimed, joining in with the storytelling. "We missed the presence of fucking ninjas!"

"Before we could finish with the third line of attack, everything went white," Izumo explained.

"Yeah, I was finishing some dude when the white mist closed in around me and my punch landed on nothing, causing me to stumble!" Kotetsu whined.

"Yeah, the enemy disappeared within the mist while we couldn't see or sense anything," Izumo clarified. "I heard Kotetsu calling for us, but that's the last thing I heard. Then the mist became a crushing weight, and I hit the ground."

"That's it?" Anko demanded, waiting for information about the secret clan's lost heir.

"Do you want more?" Kotetsu asked, angered by the whole mess of a situation. "We lost Iruka in that mist!"

"Maybe you should ask Kakashi-san, since he's got the Sharingan. He can probably tell you more than we can," Izumo said calmly.

"I can," said a voice from the doorway.

All four people in the waiting room turned to face the source of the voice. Anko grabbed Kakashi by the arm and practically threw him on one of the couches.

"There were six people there besides us," Kakashi started without prompting. Again, Genma and Anko shared a look. Kakashi ignored it as he continued, "I saw them taking Iruka. One of them came and took him, without waiting for the mist to do its job. He was awake when they first made contact."

Genma scowled. "What are you implying?"

"I don't know," Kakashi snapped, "but the one who took him might not be with the other five. He wasn't standing close to them, and he rushed to take Iruka out of the mist before the others could get to him."

Anko looked confused. "Did you see anything that would help us identify these guys?"

"Well, they were cloaking their chakra. If I didn't have the Sharingan, I wouldn't have even known they were there."

"So they didn't know there was a Sharingan user." Anko muttered, thinking aloud.

"They didn't do their homework. Either they're enemies, or it was a rush job," Genma mumbled to himself, not realizing the others were watching him.

"Hold on! Do you know who they were and what they want?" Kakashi demanded. He looked emotionless despite the fire in his question.

"No."

Genma and Anko locked gazes for a second and Anko had to hold back from punching Genma! He should've been more careful! Especially around the town genius!

"You guys know something," Kakashi continued, watching the byplay between the two Jounin.

Genma paused and decided to correct Kakashi's mistake. "Well, you see, we _suspect_ some people who are Iruka's enemies, but we don't know for sure."

"Iruka doesn't have enemies! Don't lie to me dammit!" Kakashi was talking like a little child now. He couldn't hold back.

"Well, he might not, but his parents had," Genma corrected calmly, locking gazes with Kakashi's one visible eye.

"But after so many years, why attack their son, knowing the family is dead?" Anko asked, picking up the circular thought process again.

"Maybe a grudge?" Genma suggested, breaking eye contact with Kakashi so he could look over at Anko's pacing figure.

An ANBU appeared in the middle of the room. Anko and Genma nodded and all three of them disappeared.

"What the…?" Kotetsu stood, surprised.

Kakashi didn't even blink. _They know something, damn it! They know something and they aren't going to explain. I have to find Iruka. He has to get back. He has to…_

xXx

Two shinobi appeared in front of Hokage's door. Before they could knock, they heard the Hokage call for them. They entered and bowed.

"Hokage-sa…"

"ANBU has nothing," the Sandaime interrupted with a snap.

Silence stretched for a full minute before Anko said, "They could look around more, I-I mean…"

"Anko!" Genma interrupted with a hiss.

"I'm sorry, if you want you can go and search for him, and the ANBU will continue their search independently. But if they haven't found anything till now…" the Hokage's voice trailed off with despair. "Poor kid."

Anko turned around and rushed out of Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, we'll be going and taking Hagane and Kamizuki. I don't think Hatake-san is well enough to come with us," Genma said to his leader.

The Hokage nodded and Genma disappeared.

xXx

"Move!" Anko snapped, pulling Kotetsu up by the arm.

"What?" Kotetsu gasped in surprise.

"You are coming with us." Anko explained slowly, like talking to a little child. "Let's go!"

Kakashi attempted to get up to get dressed but Genma held him by the arm. "Sit down, Kakashi. You're not going anywhere."

Kakashi glared at the senbon-chewing man and snapped, "Right! So you can go save him by yourselves? I'm not leaving him out there alone!"

Genma looked surprised and loosened his grip for a second. Kakashi took advantage of it and tore his arm from the other Jounin's grasp. "You know you can't stop me," Kakashi continued. "With or without you, I'm going."

Genma stepped away from the mad man with his hands raised casually in surrender. "Alright, alright! Geez!" Then he turned around and jumped out of the window, the others following his lead. Kakashi, now alone in the room and naked from the waist up, rushed into his ninja uniform and followed them, too.

xXx

**A.N. **Again, Thank you so much **Maxine101**! And please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N. **Yo! Thanks go to my superb beta, **Maxine101**!( Maa I kept sending her the wrong files or not sending at all…heh ^_^)

Enjoy!

xXx

He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright. So he turned to the brightness slightly and tried to get used to it with his eyelids closed. He couldn't open his eyes yet and his head was pounding.

_Where am I? _he wondered.

Then he realized he was on a bed, under the covers.

_Shit! _He cursed inwardly as the last events flooded back to him. He was captured! He was keeping his breathing even as to imitate a sleeping state out of habit but when he sensed another presence in the room he jumped up and tackled the other person. His hand went for a kunai but his weapons' pouch as well as kunai holster was gone. And the other man wasn't resisting. Finally his vision adjusted to the light and he realized he was straddling a pale skinned man with dark long hair and midnight blue eyes boring into his soul's depths.

"Oh, I see you're awake."

Iruka recognized him, it was the man who kidnapped him!

"W-what…Who are you and what do you want? If you expect me to betray Konoha, never!" Iruka demanded in fear.

The man chuckled.

"If I were going to torture you, do you think you'd wake up in a bed?"

Iruka looked around. He had been in a really soft and cushy double bed. He was not tied or restrained in any form and the disorientation he felt was probably from that mist jutsu earlier. "But then what do you want?" he asked.

The man smiled sweetly and looked at groggy Iruka with clear amusement in his eyes.

"First I want you to get off of me. Well, of course you could stay that way, no complains here but it's hard to concentrate in this position."

Iruka blushed and quickly pushed himself off of the dark haired man.

The man smiled. "Wow, you just blushed! So cute!" he exclaimed as he moved to stand up too.

"Cute? I'm not cute!"

"Yes, you are! You look like a puppy right now!" the man insisted.

Iruka gave him a death glare even though he had to agree with the stranger. He did look like a 'puppy' upon waking (although he's never heard that expression before). "Don't call me puppy! Why aren't you treating me like a prisoner although you've kidnapped me?"

"Oh, no, you are free. I might have taken you without your consent, but you're not my captive or anything." The man said casually.

Iruka tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Oh, yeah, there's so much to explain. But you must be hungry. Come on, dinner's waiting for us!" The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"W-what…wait!"Iruka pulled his arm back. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are, where I am and why I'm here!"

The man sighed and said. "Okay." Then mumbled to himself. "I knew you were stubborn, I've seen it but, geez -it's dinner." To Iruka he finally said. "My name is Akihiko and I'm a noble."

Iruka looked blank for a second. And then realization dawned on him…

"Is that it? I'm here because of some clan business? I don't have any connections with it! So I should go." Iruka turned around in the hallway obviously looking for the exit.

The man held a chuckle back but a slight smile escaped his lips. "Look, Iruka, I'll explain everything to you, we have all the time we need. But I can't make you listen."

However, Iruka wasn't listening to him. "Wait, what about my team? What happened to them after the mist?" He spun around to face the stranger.

"Oh, yeah, they must be in the village by now." Akihiko said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Iruka demanded.

"Yes, Iruka, really." Was the impatient response.

The brunet kept looking around, dazed. The room he was in was as big as his apartment for god's sake! And thrice luxurious.

"Iruka…" It was a soft whisper. Iruka turned around only to find the man standing right in front of him.

_Too close,_ Iruka thought.

The man held him by the arms and glued their noses together. "Look. If you want explanation, I can give it to you. I'm pretty sure you want to listen what I have to say."

The dark haired man stepped a little away so he could see the other's face. Akihiko continued gazing seriously into the chocolate eyes. "I didn't create that mist and it wasn't planned to take you with me, but you were attacked and I had no choice. If I didn't get you out of there, you and your teammates would be dead."

Iruka could only blink with widened eyes.

"I was there only to observe you and to report back," Akihiko continued easily. "I'm sure the leaders wouldn't be happy if I told them I lost you."

No reaction. Iruka felt his face freeze.

"You are dangerous to be around Iruka. You are not strong enough to protect the ones you care about, and your presence puts them in jeopardy." He paused and looked at the speechless brunet. "Like today. If I didn't get you out, both you and your friends… and the client would be dead."

"B-but I don't understand. Why am I in danger?" Iruka asked.

"The heiress died," was the simple reply.

Iruka looked at the man's face, somehow knowing the answer without being told. But still, he needed to hear the words.

"The heir is you now," Akihiko said with a gentle tone of finality.

"W-what! But I'm not even a member of the clan!" Iruka said, reeling back as if he'd been struck.

"You're a pure blood," Akihiko stated.

"I am not!" Iruka defended. "You're forgetting my father!"

"You're close enough," Akihiko said with a whimsical flourish of his hand. "Besides, your father was also from the clan. He wasn't a noble by any means, but…"

"You're wrong!" Iruka shouted.

"Well, we dug into the archives and found him on the family tree. Even your father's parents didn't know."

"I-I…But. It can't be!" Iruka denied, feeling weak. He leaned back on the wall for support before his knees could give out on him. "I don't even belong with the clan, how can I be the heir? Can't one of the nobles take the title?"

"You know it doesn't work like that," Akihiko admonished gently, also resting against the wall next to Iruka.

"I don't know anything about…well…pretty much anything. You know, YOU EXILED MY MOTHER!" he raged.

Akihiko sighed. "It'll all be cleared with you. And you don't have to be some kind of leader right away. Just, let's go eat, okay? I'm hungry."

Iruka didn't answer immediately. He gave Akihiko a long hard look before he finally gritted out, "I suppose."

The man chuckled at Iruka's hesitation.

xXx

"You can relax, there's no one else in the house," Akihiko teased as he brought his chopsticks to his mouth.

"That's why I'm nervous," Iruka said dryly.

The strange man chuckled. Iruka just looked at him across the dinner table. Akihiko had dark hair that looking black but shone blue under the light. He had a mischievous look in midnight blue eyes that looked endlessly deep. His nose was straight and his chin could only be described as delicate. His lips…Iruka kept staring at his lips, especially when the intriguing man chewed.

"Iruka?"

Iruka tore his eyes off of Akihiko's lips and looked at his eyes. "Hmm?"

"See something you like?" Akihiko teased.

Iruka blushed furiously. The man chuckled again, and Iruka thought he liked his laugh… Wait, you can't find your kidnapper attractive! Damnit!

"I didn't even know a grown man could blush. I've never seen it before," Akihiko teased as if he could hear his dinner companion's thoughts.

"Shut up!" Iruka snapped as he continued eating his food.

xXx

"You can sleep on the bed you woke up on," Akihiko told Iruka after they'd finished eating. They'd left the dining room, but they had yet to talk about anything serious concerning Iruka's stay. It had become increasingly obvious that, although Iruka truly was only a guest, leaving without permission would be a difficult task. "That's your bed, and, well, that's your room."

"Wha-"

"I told you: you can stay here. I would say that you will, but you'd get it wrong, so…" His trailed off. He was clearly expecting to hear some sort of denial from Iruka.

"Just…" Iruka started, but he stopped hesitantly.

"Just what?" Akihiko prompted.

"Just show the way damnit!" Iruka snapped. "It's a frickin' maze here!"

Akihiko chuckled. It was a big property. Just to get from Iruka's room to dinner room took five minutes. Iruka had tried to memorize the way, but after the sixth turn he realized he couldn't.

"Let's go dolphin." Akihiko said as he started leading the way.

"Don't call me that!" Iruka snapped.

"But that's your name!" Akihiko threw over his shoulder.

Iruka growled and increased his pace. They started walking side by side.

"So, I'll give you something to think about till sunrise," the stranger said seriously as they reached Iruka's door.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"You know I told you the ones you're with are in danger?" Iruka's face cringed, so Akihiko continued. "Stay here and train. Get strong enough to protect them and yourself."

Iruka gaped at the man. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Silence reigned as Iruka thought it over. "You said you were there to observe," he finally said. "If that's so, then it's not your job to bring me here and offer me training."

"No." Akihiko admitted frankly.

"So why are you doing it?" Iruka asked.

"You were in danger, and I saved you. I brought you back here. You're now my responsibility."

Iruka opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I was bored being an observer anyway."

Iruka closed his mouth with a snap.

"That's your room." Dark haired man pointed to the door they were standing beside after a brief awkward silence, "and that's my room." He pointed to a door across the hallway. "If you need anything, don't hesitate."

"Thanks," Iruka said shortly.

"Good night."

"Good Night."

xXx

Iruka couldn't sleep. He rolled on his bed.

"Training?"

He rolls.

"But, how long will it take?"

Roll.

"Well, it's not like anyone's actually waiting for me there."

Roll.

"But, do I make a commitment if I accept it? I don't want to become the heir."

Roll.

"What would Hokage-sama say?"

Roll.

"And Naruto? I don't want to leave him."

Roll.

"But he's not a helpless kid. He's got a team and a new sensei now."

Iruka rolled onto his back and rested with his head in one hand, making a conscious effort to stop moving.

"Yeah… sensei."

xXx

"Morning sunshine!"

Iruka moaned to the loud voice. He couldn't remember for a second where he was and who was talking. Chocolate brown eyes flew open to see a dark haired man was hovering a centimeter above him, smiling down. Iruka's head snapped backward and his hand went straight to the kunai he kept under his pillow.

Except there was no kunai, and that wasn't his pillow.

That's when he woke up fully and groaned. "Have you ever heard of something called 'personal space'?" He demanded as he sat up, pushing Akihiko away in the process.

" that one of the fancy things you've made up?" Akihiko teased. The brunet glared at the amused man as he got out of the bed. He started heading toward the bathroom when the dark-haired man spoke.

"So, what do you say?" Akihiko asked in a serious tone. The Chunin frowned for a second before it clicked.

"The training…how long will it take?"

"Three years," was the straightforward answer.

"Three ye…but-"

"Don't," Akihiko snapped, throwing his hand up to signal Iruka's silence. "You know you have to get stronger in order to protect your team. Protect against _them_."

"But I am a Konoha shinobi – I can't do anything without the Hokage's consent," Iruka said. It had taken him hours to realize that although he did want the training, he ultimately had no personal say-so if Sarutobi-sama denied him.

"We have an agreement with him. All we need is for you to say yes."

Iruka took a deep breath. Determination was visible in his dark eyes.

"Yes."

xXx

**A.N.** Please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Nothing boss."

Kakashi was about to lose it. They had searched everywhere – his hounds had covered every inch of the damn forest. Still… nothing. How could someone disappear so completely?

"Maybe we should-" Genma started, but he was interrupted.

"Shut it! I'm not going anywhere without a hint. Something! Anything!" Kakashi snapped.

Genma and Anko shared a look as crazy Kakashi set forwards again for the fifth circle around where Iruka's team had been attacked. They stood waiting for him to move far enough away before Genma whispered, "Do you think…?"

"It must be. Who else can fool the Copy Nin's hounds?"

They shared an anxious look.

"But…Friend of foe?" Genma asked softly.

xXx

Kakashi was losing it. How can they find nothing? Absolutely _nothing_?

That 'nothing' included no trace of the attack, and no trace of them having ever been there! But they had been, and the attackers, whoever they were, had covered their tracks, too. Nobody could possibly be that thorough, so there must be a clue around _somewhere_.

Kakashi closed his eyes, searching for anything useful through his Sharingan memories. The mist… The man… They take Iruka…

"Shit!"

He opened his eyes. He couldn't find anything useful.

They had been in the woods for about eight hours now and the damn sun was rising! Everyone was exhausted, including himself, plus he was injured. So what? He wasn't going back until Iruka was found.

"Kakashi."

Said silver haired jounin turned around to face the one calling him. "Yes Genma? Did you find something?"

"No, uhm…I got a note from Hokage-sama. He's calling us back. No details were attached, but it says they know where he is."

Kakashi's chest filled with warm happiness as relief washed over him; however another possibility pushed him into well of despair again. His heart stopped for a second.

"Y-You don't mean he's…" he began when he could breathe again.

"No. I don't think so."

He was relieved. Filled with joy he ran as fast as he could in hopes to see the Chunin when he returned home.

He was dead wrong.

xXx

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a bow.

The five shinobi with him bowed respectfully.

"Did you check in with the hospital?" Sarutobi-sama asked Kakashi from behind his desk. "You look paler than usual."

"No, Hokage-sama. I was hoping to see Iruka-sensei first."

The Hokage's lips thinned into a tight line before he said, "He is not here, but we've been informed that he's secure."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi demanded.

"He is not in the village, so you can't visit him, Kakashi. Go get your wounds checked. You are dismissed."

Nobody moved.

Genma and Anko knew what their Hokage meant. They stayed because if Kakashi, Izumo or Kotetsu made a scene, they had to step in and stop them.

Izumo and Kotetsu, however, were too confused to move. It took some time before their minds fully understood what they had been told. Kakashi, on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere without seeing the pre-Genin sensei. How could the Hokage be so calm without actually_ seeing_ the Chunin was safe?

"Hokage-sama" he started, "where exactly is he? Are we sure he's safe? Can it be one of the enemy's mind games? What if-"

"Kakashi-" Genma interrupted the Jounin, but the Hokage held his hand stopping the honey haired man. "Kakashi, as the Hokage of this village it is my duty to make certain that my Shinobi are safe. However, in cases like this one, we have to act on intelligence we have gathered and the agreements that bind us. I can say no more, but you have to trust me. If I say he's safe, then he is. Now is the time stop worrying about him and go take care of yourself."

"But Hokage-sama…" Kakashi could say no more. They all could read the potent worry in his eyes, but he swallowed his rebuttal in order to bow and leave the room.

Everyone else stayed frozen for a second. It wasn't unusual for Kakashi to follow Hokage's orders without question, but this time he had defied them all. What would make him act so strangely now, leaving?

They all blinked once and, starting with Genma, they all followed Kakashi out of the room.

xXx

_So even Hokage-sama is involved, huh?_

Kakashi's mind was reeling as he strolled casually towards the hospital. _Intel and agreements…So this is something diplomatic. But why would anyone want an academy instructor as a hostage? …Unless he's not a hostage. But Iruka was forced off the field. I must have been right: the one that took him wasn't with the others and was indeed trying to secure the sensei._

The silver haired Jounin passed through the hospital doors deep in thought, mostly unaware of his surroundings. _But why was someone there to watch over Iruka-sensei? It doesn't make any sense. Unless…_

He stopped dead at his tracks and spun on his heels. He had to inspect where the sensei lived and look into his daily life more deeply.

_Unless he isn't who he says he is._

xXx

"Now what?" Iruka asked the dark-haired man with an expectant look on his face.

"Now your arrangements are all ready!" Akihiko said with enthusiasm.

"When can I go?" Iruka asked.

"Go?" Akihiko raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes I need to get my stuff from home, and I need to notify…"

"Ruka-kun, you're not going anywhere!" Akihiko interrupted. "How can you explain where you're going? Or why you're staying here?"

"_Ruka-kun_?" Iruka raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

The dark haired man ignored him. "Besides, you shouldn't be within the borders of Konoha's territory for the next three years. That's the arrangement. We'll get y-"

"What?" Iruka spat. "You never said that I couldn't even visit Konohagure for the entire time!"

"Would it make a difference?" Akihiko asked with an arrogant look.

"I…" The brunet closed his mouth. No, it wouldn't have made a difference. He still would have chosen to protect the people he cared about. He wouldn't put people of his village in danger, no matter the cost.

"So, as I was saying, we'll get you new clothes suitable for training and for the meetings," Akihiko finally finished.

"Meetings?"

"You'll have to meet with the nobles and elders. But don't worry! Nobody's expecting… well… sorry, bad word choice. Nobody's demanding…" He paused. "erm, nobody's _forcing_ you into anything. It's your choice what to do with your blood."

"So let me get this straight: you guys – _the _Ankoku no Ichizoku* – offers me training after they exiled my family and sent assassins to murder them. After forcing my parents and me to live in fear for my entire life, they are so _generous_ as to not _demand _anything in return. If the agreement with Konoha's Hokage requires that I don't set foot on Konoha land in the three years I'm on training, then am I truly going to be free afterword? You are going to be the one training me, are you not? Am I missing anything?"

"Oh no, you are completely correct. You will be completely free to do as you please after your training, and I will be the one training you. There is one thing for me to add, though: you'll be living here with me and afterwards you will inform no one of your abilities in any way. The clan is still a secret, after all." The midnight blue eyes were full of amusement.

The brunet suppressed the urge to growl. He had wanted to go home! He had plans! And he should've at least _said_ goodbye to Naruto…And a certain silver haired Jounin. Iruka sighed. That certain Jounin was now out of reach. He had lost his chance with Kakashi.

"Kami, you're so cute! You're pouting now!" Akihiko said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Am not!" The blue eyed man chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Hey, I'm not a kid! And you're not much older than me!" And he resisted the urge to further pout, instead choosing to fold his arms across his chest. Then to the amusement of the older man, Iruka stomped out of the room.

xXx

_What now? _Iruka thought. _I can't go home for three years. What about my students? Who will be their substitute? Naruto will be upset when he finds out I left without saying anything. And Kakashi…I really wanted to see Kakashi again. We were friends, but I'm sure he'll forget me while I'm gone…_ Iruka sighed, staring at the ceiling. Why was breathing a labor? Why did his heart wanted to just slow down and never beat again?

_It's because you want to see him, silly. He has no idea that you like him, _his mind supplied helpfully.

_I do want to see him. _He replied to himself. _But I can't stand if he gets hurt.__ I'll do anything to keep them from harm's way, and the last time was too close. Kakashi…Those people were there for me and he could have been killed. I promise that will never happen again! Kami… it hurts now that I'm away from him, but… at least he's safe and happy, I guess. I have the distinct feeling that he'd feel guilty if he knew he's the main reason I have to accept this offer, but he's got nothing to feel guilty about! Well, I suppose he won't ever know either way, so…_ A sad smile broke on Iruka's lips and he closed his eyes. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

xXx

_Is this the right thing to do?_ Kakashi asked himself. _He might be in danger. Besides… it's not like I haven't been here before._

The silver haired Jounin was shifting from foot to foot awkwardly in front of Iruka's door, trying to decide whether it was a good idea or not to break into the academy sensei's house. _What if he doesn't come back? I have to find out what happened to him, and I can't do that without inspecting his life. _Effectively convincing himself, Kakashi started to pick the lock.

_I will find you Iruka…_

**xXx**

*Ankoku no ichizoku: dark clan

Thanks **Maxine101** for betaing this! ^_^

**A.N. **Please review! ^_^


End file.
